Hoja en Blanco
by JoKer-jo
Summary: "Desde entonces no supe nada más de él. Lo único que tengo de recuerdo es aquella hoja en blanco. Aun me pregunto que es lo que quiso escribir. Desde entonces supe que las despedidas son muy tristes…"


**Resumen: **"_Desde entonces no supe nada más de él. Lo único que tengo de recuerdo es aquella hoja en blanco. Aun me pregunto que es lo que quiso escribir._

_Desde entonces supe que las despedidas son muy tristes…"_

**Disclaimer:**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aun… ewé).

**Advertencias:**Drabble (¿casi?) Au.

* * *

-No me fue imposible encontrarte.

Me estremecí al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro pero al instante me tranquilicé al oír su voz. Lo observe en silencio mientras que se sentaba a mi lado. Alcé la vista mientras que contemplaba el atardecer con una sonrisa y si decir ni una sola palabra. Sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Los dos volvimos al lugar de siempre. En el mismo árbol de las afueras del bosque donde sucedió muchas cosas desde entonces.

-Pero me fue imposible sacarte de mi mente.- Prosiguió. Me voltee a verlo, sorprendida. Abrí la boca pero no podía formular ni una sola palabra. –Me fue imposible sacar tu recuerdo de mi mente. Sabes que me fue imposible olvidar que algún día yo te quise…

-Sabes que paso mucho desde aquel día.- Me dolía contestarle, formar las palabras. –El día en que te fuiste, ¿recuerdas?... lo más triste fue que desde entonces supe que las despedidas son muy tristes… - Trate de sonreírle, pues me era imposible. Creí que el dolor no iba a volver, pero estaba equivocada. –Nunca me imagine que en tu viaje… todo lo nuestro te lo llevarías, nuestras ilusiones, nuestras promesas que de niños juramos. Recuerdo que me quisiste consolar porque no querías verme llorar. Recuerdo que me dijiste _"Yo te amo"._- Murmure en voz baja. –Desde entonces no supe que sería de tu vida, no supe si es que algún día volverías. Todos me preguntaron si es que volverías ¿Pero que podía decirles? ¿Nada aparte de llorar?

Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar. Podía ver su rostro, inexpresivo. No tenia con que defenderse, simplemente bajo la mirada, apenado por todo lo que causo. Lo que me causo.

-Supongo que ya sabias que ayer volví a casa ¿no?- Su voz sonaba mas ronca de lo inusual. Simplemente asentí mientras que no quitaba la vista al suelo. –Me dijeron que te casaste Eli. Eso me dolió mucho, pero lo que más me dolió y entristeció fue saber aquella noticia por terceros y no de ti… Mírame.- pidió. –Mírame, por favor.- Suplico. Hice caso y alce la vista hacia su rostro. Podía ver el dolor a través de sus ojos. –Dime si es que ya me olvidaste, si es que aun me amas.

-Sabes que aquellos sentimientos siguen intactos, pero me temo que debo pedirte que me olvides Gil, que ya hay otro en mi vida y ya no te quiero…

El corazón me dolía, me dolía decirle aquellas cosas.

-Sé que es muy tarde pero no puedo negarte que me muero. Me muero al no tenerte en mis brazos, al no tenerte a mi lado. Sé que es tarde para arrepentirme, lo sé, pero no cambiara el hecho de que soñare contigo cuando cierre los ojos, que llorare por ti cuando recuerde que este solo y al recordar que duermes en los brazos de otro… Pero dime Eli, dime, ¿Aun reflejas algo de mi vida? ¿Si es que en tu memoria vive aquel amor de tantos años? ¿Si es que vive aquel amor del hombre del que siempre te ha querido desde niño y que ahora esta llorando porque el amor de su vida se ha casado? Dime Eli, ¿Aun existe aquello? ¿Aun existe lo _nuestro_?

Tenía una respuesta para todas sus preguntas. Le hubiese contestado si no fuese que tenía una pregunta que hacer.

-Fue doloroso ver como lo mejor de mi vida se marchaba, se marchaba dándome la espalda… dime una cosa Gil, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué te fuiste dejando mil penas? ¿Cuál fue el propósito de recurrir a aquello? ¡Lo tenías todo, lo tenías todo Gil!- Ya era tarde. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, cubriendo rápidamente mis mejillas. Era tarde para ocultar mi sollozo. Ya no aguantaba más todo el dolor que había cargado por 10 años, al fin salió a la luz. –Recuerdo que un día recibí tu carta. Estaba emocionada, esperanzada de saber algo de ti. Quise leerla ¿pero cuál fue el problema?... Era una simple hoja en blanco. Al final caí en cuenta que de ti, de tu vida, nunca supe nada. ¿Y cómo es que preguntas que si aun te amo? ¿Cómo pretendes saberlo? ¿Por que me lo preguntas ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora y no antes sabiendo que te esperaba? ¡Te espere Gil!... Te espere hasta no poder más…

Tape mi cara con ambas manos. Ahogando los sollozos que se volvieron fuertes.

-Solo quiero que sepas que nunca dejare de amar, no importa si estas casada, y compartes el resto de tu vida con otro que no soy yo. Solo quiero que tengas en presente que siempre estaré contigo, nunca te dejare de lado, ni en los sueños. No importa el dolor que tenga. Si eres feliz con él, yo también seré feliz Eli…-

Murmuro antes de levantarse del suelo. Sin despegar el rostro de las manos, sentí como depositaba un beso, el último, sobre mi cabeza y como sus pasos se alejaban de a poco.

* * *

_Desde entonces no supe nada más de él. Lo único que tengo de recuerdo es aquella hoja en blanco. Aun me pregunto que es lo que quiso escribir._

_Desde entonces supe que las despedidas son muy tristes…_

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este Fic. Para ser sincera me gusto mucho escribirlo aparte me tenia obsesionada por un tiempo, hasta****me hizo llorar (Aunque me pregunto si es por culpa de la "regla" o porque soy una maricona…) En fin, el fic esta basado en una canción. Si, es una triste y si quieren saber cual es… ¡pues pregunten! ewé**

**Bye bye ~**


End file.
